Fishing rods carried in or on a vehicle are usually held in some type of rack or holder, and secured by spring clips, straps, or similar readily releasable retaining means. Without some type of lock the articles are easily stolen. One type of lockable rack has a socket for each rod and a swing over bar which holds all the rods in place, and can be locked. However, this type cannot be hung from an overhead structure or on a vertical surface, since when the retaining bar is opened, all the rods can fall out. Elaborate types for single or multiple rods are also available, but are expensive and often inconvenient to use.